


These magic moments

by shhitsnotsafetogoalone



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhitsnotsafetogoalone/pseuds/shhitsnotsafetogoalone
Summary: Cid/Vin eventually get together. Lucky Vin is patient because Cid is an ass.





	1. To smoke or not to smoke?

**Author's Note:**

> This dates me bad. Its 10 plus old and I have got around to finishing it finally. Its going up as is. It's been on AFF forever and did kinda well there. From now on I post nothing until its finished. Will be posting a few chapters at a time.

It was the only place he ever really felt safe or at home. On the Highwind. His ship, his love and for the most part his life. Cid was sitting on the lower deck railing. It was way past midnight and here he was alone just resting in the cool breezy fresh air... ...having a smoke.

Cid made no excuses for his habit. He'd smoke longer than he''d been alive. It was the fastest cure for everything for him. From hunger to stress. If he had cigarettes. They would always help him feel better with their nicotine rush.

Cid was very aware the count down had begun. He was sure death would come from his addiction, but like all those who smoke de-nial was a river in Egypt. It was far away. Right now he needed the escape they brought from his rather full ship. Not that he couldn't smoke around them, after, it was his damn ship. He'd bloody well do as he liked but,more like it was was just they interrupted the high smoking gave him. Cloud with his pining for a dead girl and saving the planet. Tifa, so in love with Cloud she'd follow him anywhere was just annoying to watch. Barret was loud. Good enough reason to put him in the annoying category there. Cait Sith...was just damn disturbing. Cid shuddered and smoked harder. Cait Sith was freaky. Better not to think about what it or he was after all.

Somewhere off in the distance of the ship he heard Yuffie squealing loudly about something... Cid paused to listen. Did the damn girl need rescuing from something at 2 am?

Cid stuck his smoke in his mouth and put his hands on his hips and waited... Nothing.

Maybe her hair went flat, or she grew a zit...who knew what teenagers freaked out about? Yuffie was especially good at wrecking his peace for him. Her high pitched teenager hissy fits made him chew the end of his smokes more than relax and smoke the damn things. That girl made his blood pressure go sky high just thinking about her..

Shit his smoke went out. He would set Tifa on babysitting Yuffie duty tomorrow. Yuffie was sure to hate that. Might be interesting to watch.

Ah! Where was he now? Oh yeah...He re lit his smoke and puffed away...sighing contently as thoughts started drifting back. The only ones that didn't bug him was the red cat and Vincent. Red was just pleasant to talk to. Talking to a giant cat was ...strange though. Cid shrugged. The cat did know how to fix some electrical problem on the Highwind. He talked Cid through the procedure. Cid had no idea how he know about that stuff.

Cid sucked hard on his smoke, held it then released the poison smoke into the air...

His thoughts turned to Vincent Valentine... Cid smiled at the thought of him. Now Vincent was just down right mysterious. He was sure there was more to the man than me the eye there. Vincent kept to himself mostly.There were times he did have conversations with the red cat. Cid couldn't remember him saying more than a brief sentence to any other of the group. If he did happen to speak with Cid..it was because Cid started it. Vincent would always say only what was necessary then end the conversation.

Cid huffed.

Fucking man was not exactly friendly as Cid wished. There was that too. Cid took a deep,deep drag and held then released. When did he EVER get attracted to a man before? Never, Cid couldn't ever think of one instance where that had happened. SO why now? and to a man with all the appeal of a vampire? Why not someone pretty like...Cloud? Cid shuddered. No...Cloud was not his idea of sexy. Pretty was for girls.

Cid crushed out his cigarette.

He was done for the night. His thoughts were not anymore made up than the night before. Every night his reverie was ended with thoughts of Vincent.

Funny that.

Maybe he'd better be more observant. See what Vincent did all day. See if there would be an opening for him to go have a conversation at the very least. 'Yeah' Cid thought and smiled to himself. 'Dig around a bit..but not get caught.' Cid moved thorough the ship quietly. He didn't want to wake the group. The group? Why was he even worried about waking them?

No..wait a minute..he scowled.

They felt more like relatives that come to visit then never go away. Maybe if he was a bit more aggressive they would just go away. Not likely. They still had a planet to save. Lucky them. He arrived at his cabin with a sigh, Cid decided tomorrow was another day.

*********************

Trying this on for size as an intro for a new Cid /Vin fic. Chapter 2 soon.


	2. Breakfast..the most important goddamn meal of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes galore but leaving as is.  
> Cid hates people on his ship in more ways than one.

Cid woke in the morning with the light hitting his eyes.

He groaned and rubbed his face. Cid was sure it later than his usual time for rising.  
Still too damn early in his estimation. He sure felt tired this morning.

Up he got, pulling on his pants, his next thing to be done was light a smoke.

Good morning nicotine! He inhaled and and loved it with a happy sigh.

Then began the early morning smokers hack.

How attractive.

Cid wondered why it was more important then actually doing his fly up on his pants..or say brushing his teeth?

Shaking his head at himself, he went in to the bathroom for a piss. With the cigarette between his teeth he stood in front of the toilet. Oh...the relief as the urine spilled into the bowl. Now he was better. He was almost awake and refreshed as a man could be. Good enough to start his goal.

Today was going to be the day he put his not so well thought out plan of watching Vincent. As he pulled on the rest of his clothes,Cid wondered what he would do if he found what he was looking for from Vincent, how the hell would he be able to attract him?  
Cid wasn't exactly the most...mannerly person to put it mildly. He'd been alone so long he was pretty set in his ways. From the little he'd seen of Vincent he guessed he never did anything most men did. Like burp for instance. Cid smiled at the belching contest he and Barret had at Tifa's Bar one night. They had played pool drank beer, then went off to a stripper bar where they met Reno and Rude. He remembered the talk with Reno and Rude he'd had about women. Well..with Reno anyways..Rude said nothing as usual. Another weird one. Reno had a interesting view on chicks when he drank. On life in general actually.Too bad they were the enemy. Cid sighed with a smirk. Drinking with enemy. How that would make Cloud's panties bunch into knots!

He couldn't even imagine Vincent doing anything like that.

His smoke was done. As he crushed it out he sighed very deeply. Too much to think about too early in the morning. Too many people with their agendas making him do their bidding. It didn't make him feel like the "Boss" very much.

Having the ship so full of people was almost painful for him if it weren't for having Vincent to ogle. He was sure it was only because the man was so damn mysterious and intriguing. Like a spell was put on him.

He shrugged at it, and stomped off to begin his day.

....................

Breakfast.

On the Highwind it mean what ever the cook made served at 7 am. Not the best of food, but certainly not the worst either.

If you weren't there for mealtimes, you went without. Period.

Cid arrived to the breakfast line to see he was the last in line. He was goddamned if he would not get to eat. He was the Captain after all. He grumbled at the end of the line until he made it to the cook who was serving out the food.

A defiant look from the cook and a scoop of barely warm scrambled eggs fell on his tray. Cid eyes his tray in fury,then glared at the cook. No bacon..no toast..no pancakes..just eggs.

Cid hated eggs.

He gave the cook his best look of death...

A shrug and a " shoulda got here sooner." was all he got for his trouble. The cook was used to Cid and his temper.

Cid cursed and went for the coffee.

All was left was a half a cup. No cream and barely a teaspoon of sugar. Shit!

As he made his way to the rows of tables he noticed with between he regular crew and the extra group there wasn't much room left for him.

Now he was really getting pissed! He was ready to throw the tray and to hell with breakfast when he heard a quiet voice say.

"Captain, there's room here for you if you want."

Cid's eyes fell on the owner of the voice. Vincent was sitting near him. Elbows resting on the table holding a cup of coffee in his gloved hands. His half eaten tray pushed away from him.

Cid stood still for a second. A bit stunned, then recovered moving to sit facing Vincent.

"Thanks Vince" Was all he said before he began to eat. He'd been a bit rattled by this, and was in a bit of a turmoil trying to figure out why a simple sentence had caused it. Then he had to work on trying to look like nothing was wrong.

All the while Vincent had his eyes on him. It was unnerving to Cid. He was supposed to be watching Vincent, not the other way around.

Cid tried to keep the uneasy feeling under control by shoveling food into his mouth.  
"Do you even taste your food?"

The question floated at him over his thoughts. He glanced up at Vincent who looked quite amused. Almost like he was smiling? Was he seeing right.

Sitting up some and swallowing his mouthful, Cid said. "Yeah, I guess your right. I do shovel food into my mouth like I never eat. Not much left for me today. My fault for sleeping in and making it to the ass end of the chow line."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at that, Then looked down at his discarded tray. "Here, It's mostly untouched. You can have mine."

He push it a little towards Cid. Then went back to drinking his coffee. He watched Cid over the rim of the cup.

Cid looked from the tray to Vincent. For the first time he noticed Vincents eyes. He knew they were red, but up close they were like many different reds layered together. He stared for a moment, noticing how the white of the cup so close to his face made them look even redder.

Under his stare, Vincent frowned a bit, then put his cup down.

"No?"

Cid shook his stare away. "Uh.. Yeah, Vince, thanks.." He slid the tray to him and picked at the food. He made a face. It was stone cold.

Vincent was watching him again.

"Maybe they can heat it up for you? It's cold because I was first in line. I've been in here for a while now."

Cid took a swig of his coffee. Vincent was making conversation with him?

He went back to shoveling his food. Who cares if it was cold? It was gone in a record amount of time. Cid had shit that needed his attention.

Cid sat back and rubbed his stomach. He downed his coffee in a gulp. Yuck! Cold coffee now too?

He glanced about the room. When had everyone left? It was just him and Vincent. The only noise was the regular hum of the ship.

Vincent put his cup down. "Are you busy to day?"

"Yeah, got a few things to do. Some regular maintenance shit. Work in the boiler room."

"Ah."

Vincent rose. "I'll leave you to it then,Captain." With that he rose and walked away.

Cid sat watching him go. Wishing the cape wasn't in the way of checking out Vincents ass. As he walked, Cid noticed Vincent had a great walk.

Damn big red cape.It covered everything.

'Hmm interesting.' Cid smiled to himself

Cid wondered what to do now. Vincent seemed wiling enough to talk a bit. Maybe later he should seek him out for more. See where it went.

With that Cid himself left. Things were looking up.

Time for a smoke.

........................


	3. Itsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini....part one

The sea air was clean and fresh ...

...unless,of course, you were sitting next to one Cid Highwind smoking himself to death.

Cid was still wondering how the hell they had managed to talk him into this.

Fucking Costa Del Sol.

 

The only good thing was all the free booze and the food, which meant Cid didn't have to feed all these extra mouths.

Cid was not very interested in sitting on a beach, getting a tan and doing fuck all. Yet here he was, in some yellow surfer shorts and flip flops. Sitting under a palm tree drinking a drink with a paper umbrella and fruit on a stick in it.

He eyed the drink with a raised eyebrow when the waiter brought it to him. He had ordered a damn beer!

Marking the drink as "gay" there was no way in hell he'd be seen drinking that.

Appearences had to be maintained after all. You don't look very manly with a fruity umbrella drink now do you?

 

All he could think of was at the momentwas if they actually had Budweiser here. Not gay enough, he supposed with a smirk.

He lit another smoke. He was trying to chain smoke his way through this little diversion.

As he sat in thought, it occurred to him this was indeed his fault after all. Checking his course and mumbling about their position on the world map with Yuffie hanging around was his downfall. She glomped on with a loud "What?!! We're near Coastal Del Sol??!! Hey... let's go!!" and just like that, everyone else jumped on and wanted to go too. Cid was overtaken.

So, here they all were. Cid had been the first to hit the beach. He'd bought some shorts and found his spot for the day.

Babe watching and drinking.

There certainly wasn't any shortage of healthy young bodies on this beach. That was enough to maybe change his mind a bit.

Then out came Barret.

The giant black man was wearing a red speedo...

Cid stared in horror as he strutted out of the main building, stopped then scanned the beach.

For a moment Cid was terrified Barret would come join him. There was no way in hell Cid was going to sit on a beach with a large man in a red speedo.

To his ever loving relief, Barret sauntered after some girls playing volleyball and joined them.

Cid was hard put to not watch this. Barrett must just have lady luck on his side if he managed to get any of those chicks. Barret looked gay batting a little ball around a group of girls. Cid had to snicker at him.

It occured to him that he must not look espescially good himself. Cid had a tanned head and arms. The rest of him was pure white as it never seen the light of day. He shrugged at himself. Too fucking bad.

Back to enjoying his smoke.

After a bit, he was sorta spacing out, he heard a noise beside him, turning to see Cloud had plopped himself down. He was dressed in a surfer suit and was fiddling with his surf board. Cid watched him with disinterest. He would never had thought Cloud could surf.

Cloud looked over, noticing him watching. Never a man of many words Cloud said, "I'm going to try it."

Cid nodded. To himself he thought he'd see how well the spiky headed wonder would do then maybe if it looked easy enough for Cloud, he might give it a try.

He crushed out his smoke into the sand. Back to watching chicks.

.........

It was a while later and Cid had watched with much humor Cloud get beaten into the sand by the surf every single time he'd tried to get up on the damn surfboard. Cloud now had rejoined Cid under the palm tree. He was laying with his suit undone to his waist drinking a faggy drink with fruit, panting and cursing at himself. He had not looked very cool to the chicks.

Cid had to laugh. No.. he himself would not be trying surfing today.

Cid's thoughts wondered away to thinking where the big cat and that damn freaky Cait Sith were. Probably pigging out at the buffet. Cid's stomache growled loudly enough for Cloud to hear it. He eyed Cid and said, "The buffet's open 24/7 you know."

Sounded good to Cid. He was about to get up and go when he heard someone or many someones doing cat whistles...

Then he saw Yuffie and Tifa.

Yuffie looked like a damn gangly teenager in her bikini,but Tifa, she looked like a damn amazon goddess.

She strutted her stuff in a tiny yellow polka dot bikini. Cloud sat up up like a bullet Cid could swear the boy was drooling.

And right after her came Cait Sith and the red cat. Oh ..now he knew where they had been. He shook his head. "Dirty buggers...can't say I blame them." As he eyed her humongous tits.

Tifa walked along the beach towards them. Cid regarded her ass. All she needed was fries with that shake...

Enough! He had decided to leave Cloud to the girls and headed in towards the bar. The whole group of them were like a walking Gong Show.

He needed a damn beer.

As he entered he saw alone figure dressed in black in the corner of the bar.

Vincent.

Oh yeah. He was supposed to be chasing Vincent. Or trying to.

Cid stood and just looked for a bit. Now, maybe, he was thinking how lucky he was at that particular minute. Vincent was not wear ing his cloak or his head band.

Interesting.

Cid slowly walked over. Vincent had noticed him and looked his direction, so Cid took that as an invite to join him.

He sat a seat away from him. The bartender hurried over and Cid ordered his beer. Much to his relief..he was brought a Bud.

He took a large swig and savored the cool bubbly liquid.

Vincent had watched. "I know the feeling."

Cid raised an eyebrow at that. Vincent was not drinking a faggy drink.  
Cid liked that. Also, Vincent was starting the conversations again.  
Damn it threw him off a bit.

Cid lowered his bottle to the counter and turned to him. "I was given a fairy drink outside. What man do you know who drinks drinks with fruit on a stick in them?"

Vincent gave a small laugh. Cid was even more surprised now.

"My god..you laugh?"

Vincent was in the process of having a drink of his own when he stopped with his glass near his mouth to give Cid a sideways look.

The look.

Cid had a half panic. He quickly said, " I mean..I never really heard you talk much before. To hear ya laugh is alright." With that, he chugged his beer, mentally berating himself for that slip. He'd have to be more careful what he said around Vincent or the man would just clam right up.

Shit. This was harder than he thought it would be.

Vincent regarded Cid for a minute, then replied, "No, I've never been much of a talker."

Oh. Cid didn't know what to say to that, so he ordered two more drinks for them.

"Were you in the water?"

Cid raised an eyebrow.

Vincent motioned to the shorts. "I supposed you were swimming? Or surfing? Certainly not tanning."

Oh. yeah, the shorts.Nice of Vincnet to notice his pasty white legs. Cid cringed. "I was too friggin hot! I went to get some gear and these were the longest shorts they had. Cloud went surfing. The man made an ass out of himself so no...no surfing for me."

Vincent nodded in understanding then said, "Not a speedo kinda guy? Unlike Barret?"

Cid stared for a bit. Then narrowed his eyes at Vincent.

'Speedo?! The hell??!!' What the hell was Vincent implying by that? It kinda got Cid's dander up. Before exploding with rage he noticed his companion.

Vincent was very close to smirking Cid could swear..

"I watched him at the shop from here. He spent much time getting just the right one. The man tried on every speedo in the shop. I've seen more of Barret than I ever needed to."

Cid laughed into his drink, spewing it across the bar. Vincent moved back and patted his back while he laugh and choked himself into a spectacle. Vincent spying on Barret without the man knowing was just too friggin' funny.

The choking fit lasted a while. Cid decided he'd made a perfect ass outta himself now. Shit.

Vincent looked very amused, then said. "Are you done then? I guess I shouldn't tell you the rest then, I think you might hurt yourself."

Cid took a deep breath then said, "What? There's fucking more? What more?"

What more could there be?

Vincent pointed to a little shop beside the bathing suit store. "See that shop?"

Cid's eyes followed Vincents long slender finders pointing,'the man has damn sexy hands too! I bet they'd be great wrapped around my...'

He shook the thought away.'Later. pay attention Cid!' He thought to himself.

"Yeah?" He eyed the litle shop. It looked girly?

"He went and got his back and ass waxed right after he bought the suit."

That did it! Cid nearly died from lack of air he was laughing so hard.

"Holy crap Vince! And a sense of friggin' humor too! Who'd bloody knew!"

Vincent did smirk and downed his drink. He put some money on the counter and rose.

As Cid choked himself silly he noticed.'Leaving? No...no... not leaving?!!' He couldn't speak at that particular moment.

Vincent said, "Bye for now, Cid." Away he walked.

Cid at least had the presence of mind to watch his ass when he left.  
It sorta star struck him, the way Vincent walked. No cloak to hinder his view. Ass all firm and perky..long long shapely legs..

Holy crap.

He had to give his head a shake.

Here he was staring at Vincent like the rest of the world was staring at Tifa the Amazon goddess.

But then, who cares about Tifa in her bikini when you had Vincent with a fine ass to oogle.

A feeling of confusion hit him. It was sudden too. Cid frowned at himself.

He turned back to his drink,and lit a smoke. Maybe he did have it all wrong. Maybe he was supposed to be lusting after Tifa in her itty bitty yellow polka dot bikini.

Cid was back to chain smoking.

Why the hell was he having doubts about chasing after Vincent now? It seemed like a good as start as any. They were on friendly terms and talking. Hell, they even shared a laugh.

As he pondered these thoughts Cid did come to one conclusion in the end.

Cid Highwind had it bad.

Shit.

...............................


	4. The bets on or off or gonna get off!

The thing is..Cid was actually a betting man.

And boy had he wished he'd made a bet with someone before the precise moment Tifas' bikini top had given out under all that force trying in vain to hold those boobs in control.

From his spot in the Costa Del Sol bar,Cid watched in great amusement as Tifa, who was parading around like she was the only woman in the world,(and goddamn did she look good!) was blissfully unaware that most oft he men hanging around were just wishing that little top would give away,was lapping up all the attention. Cid was just then wondering that himself when he heard the snap of the bathing suit tie and watched with great glee as those magnificent large firm breast sprung free and jiggled like a shiny bowl of jello for a few moments before a panicked Tifa wrapped her arms around them letting loose a blood curtling scream. Cid watched in shock as she spun around and planted her fist in the face of the nearest man to her.

Barret fell back against Cloud and the two went down like falling bricks.

Cid had never seen a nose bleed quite so much in his life. Cloud was buried under the giant black man in a red speedo, groaning.

Yuffie was laughing her ass off taking pictures.

Cid crushed out his smoke, downed his beer and decided to get the hell away from the lot of the weirdos. Way too much screeching and moaning going on.

With a dirty snicker, Cid made his way past the group, ignoring the pleas for help and stepping over the offending bikini top to head for the beach once again.

Ah the sound of the waves. This was much better. It would only be better if there was a naked Vincent on the beach to play with.

Cid jerked."What the hell!!?" He thought Where did that come from?!

Maybe he was getting way too much sun..or something. He decided to go for a walk over to the rocks onto the other side of the beach.

Cid was rather a lone wolf. Being around so many people was kind of a new thing for him. It was bound to affect him in some funny ways. What he needed was some quiet alone time.

Or so he thought.

As he rounded the corner of the beach he spotted something he never in a million years thought he'd ever see.

Vincent was in the water. Waist deep,dripping wet, from what Cid could see he was naked from the waist up.

Beautiful.

He was just enjoying a swim. Vincent dove into the water then stood up smoothing his long black hair back.

Cid stood a moment , then parked his ass on one of the larger rocks and watched. He thought to himself. "I'm not going to hid e and spy on the man. If he sees me he sees me."

He lit a smoke and breathed deeply. Yup. This was a fine way to be on the beach. A beautiful day and a beautiful man to ogle.

Vincent had a fine body, but what attracted Cid the most was those long arms. All shiny from the water. If Cid wasn't careful he'd be getting a damn boner, then how would he explain himself. He pondered this for a moment. Especially a boner over a guys arms of all things.

Yeah..he wanted Vincent Valentine. Shit. He wanted the man so damn bad,

Cid puffed away on his smoke and just sat watching Vincent, who if he chose to, could have seen what Cid was up to but he didn't.

Vincent calmly walked out of the water grabbed his towel and walked with that proud steady gait of his towards the hotel. He never gave Cid as much as a glance.

Cid had to wonder if he'd known he was there at all. It was kinda thrilling. Like something was going to happen. Cid just didn't know what, when or ever really why.

~~~~~~~~

Cid was back at the hotel himself. Yuffie was assaulting his with the pics of Tifas' boobs and a flattened Cloud. Cid sat facing Barret who had toilet paper stuffer up a very bruised nose. "At least hes got his damn clothes back on" Cid thought in relief. Cloud and Tifa sat at another table by them selves. Both looked pissed at each other. Better stay away from them .

Cid was trying to eat yet again. But with half the crew and the others blabbing away very loudly at him he could hardly get a word or a fork full of food.

Fuck it. He sat back and lit another smoke. To hell with it. After this one he was calling it a damn night. Tomorrow weather the rest came with him or not he was fuckin' outta here. Between the ass waxing the bikini incident , the fruity drinks and the red speedo he'd had enough.

Cid got up and crushed his smoke out. To his room he want.

As he strolled up the hall and by the guest rooms he noticed Vincent was open wide. Cid stopped to take a look. Vincent was sitting at a table with 2 beers and looking at him expectantly.

It was surely an invitation to join him even without words.

Cid raised an eyebrow, his former dark mood slid away. Now, this could be more interesting.


End file.
